Video-facts-draft
This box collects the most important facts about videos + Modernization to sum up the recent status. The final version will be a template so it can be easily updated ---- Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. Wiki Modernization Overview Reducing the Number of Ads *Beginning in May we will be running tests to reduce the number of ads on Fandom. *The goal is for every page on Fandom to have fewer ads than they do now. *That way, page performance is better. *Pages with Wiki Videos will have even fewer ads than pages without. Featured Wiki Videos *Wiki Videos are about the subject of the page, on-topic, and relevant. *Wiki Videos are placed near the top of article pages (examples: Alec Ryder, Newt Scamander). *Putting ads in front of Wiki Videos helps us to declutter the ad experience. *Videos will auto-play (not auto-sound) and will minimize while scrolling. *There are different types of videos created by Fandom staff, often based on input from or a script created by the community. *We are introducing Wiki Videos on our top wikis, and starting conversations with each community beforehand. Page + Article Header Redesign *We are testing redesigned page and article headers on several communities. *The logged in and logged out versions will have slight differences because these two groups of users have different needs. *Header tests will continue on select communities as we build the final product, which will be released soon. Right Rail Redesign *We released modernized versions of key right rail modules. *More modules will be modernized soon. Questions or feedback? ! Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. Why do we use it? It is a long established fact that a reader will be distracted by the readable content of a page when looking at its layout. The point of using Lorem Ipsum is that it has a more-or-less normal distribution of letters, as opposed to using 'Content here, content here', making it look like readable English. Many desktop publishing packages and web page editors now use Lorem Ipsum as their default model text, and a search for 'lorem ipsum' will uncover many web sites still in their infancy. Various versions have evolved over the years, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose (injected humour and the like). Where does it come from? Contrary to popular belief, Lorem Ipsum is not simply random text. It has roots in a piece of classical Latin literature from 45 BC, making it over 2000 years old. Richard McClintock, a Latin professor at Hampden-Sydney College in Virginia, looked up one of the more obscure Latin words, consectetur, from a Lorem Ipsum passage, and going through the cites of the word in classical literature, discovered the undoubtable source. Lorem